Mi hermoso Cisne
by Giisseliitha Uchiiha
Summary: una bella joven que a sufrido por ser considerada la nerd de su escuela, encuentra a una amiga que la quiere ayudar, pero que sucede si tu nueva amiga... es la hermana del popular chico de la escuela, miren esta tierna historia de amor...!


Mi hermoso cisne…

¿No se porque me siento así?

Es una extraña soledad que embarga mi alma, no tengo amigos y nadie jamás, se fija en mi, ¿porque?, Simple, tengo gafas que ocultan mis ojos verde esmeralda, y uso unas largas trenzas, mí color de cabello no es normal es rosado, no se porque me humillan, si yo con ninguno de ellos me e metido, siempre se fijan en lo que hago, me siento triste que se burlen de mi, soy solitaria y muy tímida pero me doy cuenta, como se ríen de mi cuando camino silenciosamente los pasillos de mi escuela.

Estudio la preparatoria para jóvenes populares, si, lo se, se preguntaran porque una chica como yo esta aquí cierto, pues fui aceptada por mi capacidad intelectual; en pocas palabras era la nerd del colegio.

Todos los días me levanto, siempre es lo mismo, mi padre pasa en viajes de negocios mientras yo me quedo con mi malvada madrastra y sus hijas que se burlan tanto de mi, Sasha E Ino, eran las hijas de mi malvada madrastra, ambas eran populares en nuestra escuela, siempre llamaban la atención del estudiantado masculino.

Después de salir de lo que debería ser mi hogar, si, debería pero no lo es, soy maltratada por mi madrastra y mis hermanastras, me tratan muy mal.

Se burlan de mi aspecto. Camino lentamente rodando los pasos, y mirando al cielo, tratando de pedirle a Dios, que me ayudara porque hoy seria como todos los días, me tropezaría, se reirían de mí, me derramarían sin querer jugo en mi ropa y todos se burlarían de mi, hasta el cansancio.

Cuando llego veo muchos estudiantes reunidos, no se que persona popular visitaba en esos momentos la escuela, pero no era algo que me importase mucho, después de todo quien se fijaría en mi, en la pobre Sakura, aunque mi nombre sea lindo yo para nada lo era.

Estoy segura que para mi bienestar mejor era retirarme lo más posible de ahí, así que camine despacio con la mirada gacha para que nadie me vea, pero por estar de distraída en mis pensamientos tropiezo con alguien y caigo al piso, me sobe el lugar lastimado y le pedí disculpas a una bella joven, a lo que ella me ríe, una joven de cabellera azulada, y unos ojos perlados, unas refinadas manos, y usaba ropa cara, su piel blanca y bien cuidada la hacia ver hermosa delante de todos quienes la veían

Ella me ayudo a levantarme y me trato afable, nadie había sido así conmigo, pero mientras me ayudaba se acercaron varias personas que comenzaron a insultarme, mi corazón me dolía y no podía aguantar las ganas de llorar, ella me veía fijamente, pensé que se burlaría de mi, pero fue todo lo contrario, esa joven había gritado que me dejaran en paz, no pude evitar que mis ojos se abrieran de la sorpresa, nadie me había defendido en mi vida y ella ahora lo estaba haciendo, sin conocerme o saber mi nombre aquella, joven de aspecto afable, me había defendido de las personas que estaban a nuestro alrededor.

A lo lejos sentí un fuerte grito, que retumbaba como tambores pero a la vez se oía tan varonil y sexy, ¡hermana!, ella se quedo en silencio, y yo mire fijamente donde provenía esa voz, todos los estudiantes que estaban alrededor de mi se fueron abriendo al paso que el hermoso joven iba pasando.

En mi vida jamás había visto hombre tan hermoso como el que se dirigía hacia nosotras, su cabello azabache oscuro como la noche, sus ojos negros, su nariz refinada y su piel Nívea y sin rastro de acne, su cara brillaba con hermosura única, él por decirlo así y sin exagerar era, Perfecto.

Cuando quedo frente a nosotras, regaño fuertemente a la joven que se encontraba a mi lado, parecía que eran hermanos, ella comenzó a hablar de lo que había acontecido tiempo antes que todos los alumnos se reunieran a nuestro alrededor, me sentía mal, todos me miraban con una mirada tan horrible que sentía escalofríos en mi cuerpo.

El joven termino de hablar, y me quedo mirando fijamente, pero lo que paso a continuación me sorprendió muchísimo mas, la joven me tomo de la mano y me saco de ahí, bajo la atenta mirada de todos, ese hermoso joven solo voltio y siguió su camino de regreso a la escuela.

Corrimos hasta que la joven paro, nos sentamos en una de las bancas, comenzamos a hablar, ella era muy amable. Desde ese momento Hinata, se convirtió en mi amiga. Todos los días nos reuníamos en el mismo sitio para hablar, todos cuchichiaban cosas porque nos veían hablando, pero a ella no parecía importarle.

¡Patito feo!, todos se reunieron para gritarme esas dolorosas palabras, sentía que mares se desbordarían por mis ojos, quería que la tierra me tragara en ese instante, pero mi amiga Hinata los mando a callar y todos quedaron en absoluto silencio, Hinata era muy popular en la escuela por ser la hermana menor del popular capitán de fútbol de la escuela, Sasuke Uchiha era popular entre las chicas, nunca e hablado con el porque siempre se mantiene rodeado de hermosas mujeres, no puedo negarles que me gusta y me atrae, pero díganme a quien no, si es tan lindo, misterioso y sexy.

Mi amiga Hinata me saco de ahí, y seco mis lágrimas, me abrazo y estuvo así conmigo por varios minutos hasta que decidió hablar.

-No quiero verte llorar de nuevo, Sakura, amiga no escuches lo que los demás te digan, tu eres hermosa; quiero que vengas a mi casa, no quiero que vivas mas con el trío de brujas que tienes en tu casa, -. Me propuso mientras yo quedaba sorprendida, la mire y ella solo me miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras me animaba a que me fuera con ella.

-Pero Hinata, creo que es muy mala idea, creo que no le caigo bien a tu hermano-. Mencione algo triste, cada vez que Sasuke me veía hablando con Hinata, me miraba fijamente y me apartaba la vista

-Tranquila, se que cuando mi hermano te conozca sabrá lo buena persona que eres, amiga-. Respondió ella, sonriendo dándome ánimos para aceptar su propuesta.

Hinata me acompaño hasta mi casa, y me ayudo a recoger todo, mi madrastra y mis hermanas no me querían dejar ir, así que Hinata les lanzo huevos dejándolas hediondas, salimos corriendo riéndonos de ella, mientras ellas solo gritaban y se quejaban de la rabia.

Llegamos hasta el hogar de Hinata y de Sasuke, era una mansión hermosa, rodeada de rosas era tan hermosa, entramos, Hinata me enseño mi cuarto, era muy hermoso, las camas finamente decoradas, de un color rosado claro con bordados blancos perlados, sentía que mi corazón latía muy rápido.

-Amiga, espero que te guste tu cuarto-. Hinata se sentó en la cama mientras me veía y esperaba una respuesta de mi parte.

-Me encanta, gracias Hinata-. Estaba tan contenta que me lancé sobre mi amiga, y la abrase fuerte, ambas comenzamos a brincar encima de la cama, se oían nuestras risas y yo no me podía sentir mas feliz en la vida.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- Esa voz era la de Sasuke, ambas volteamos a ver, mi amiga Hinata se levanto de la cama y salio de la habitación junto con su hermano, yo solo escuchaba cuchicheos, decidí sentarme a esperar, sabia que la idea no seria aceptada por Sasuke.

Después de unos minutos de espera, Hinata entro con una gran sonrisa en su cara, yo no entendía su felicidad, Hinata era una niña de una familia adinerada, era amable y atenta con todas las personas y eso era lo que hacia nuestra amistad más grande.

-Amiga, mi hermano, quiere hablar contigo-. Me comento ella, con una gran sonrisa en su cara, yo la mire y me quede sin habla, ¿Sasuke Uchiha quería hablar conmigo?, no era imposible, de seguro era para pedirme que me alejara de su hermana, me llene de miedo y pena y no pude evitar negarme.

-No que pena, Hinata dile que estoy enferma, o me quede dormida, o que estoy con dolor de cabeza-. Propuse, pero una voz me dejo petrificada, el había escuchado, estoy segura que había escuchado perfectamente lo que yo había dicho, y para mi pesar así fue.

-Mmm… no sabia que mi presencia intimidaba tanto, como para que inventes excusas para no hablar conmigo-. Dijo el totalmente seductor, sentí que mis mejillas se teñían de un color rojizo, aparte mi mirada, no podía mirarlo sin evitar no sentir mi corazón estallar de la emoción.

-Hermanita nos dejarías a solas por favor-. Pidió el, a lo que Hinata sonrío y me dedico un buena suerte, yo la mire apenada, respondiéndole de esta no te salvas, ella solo sonrió y salio de la habitación.

Después de que Hinata decidiera irse, y dejarme sola con el chico que me hacia temblar con su sola presencia, las cosas empezarían a dar un rumbo diferente a mi vida.

-Mmm… Te noto nerviosa, ¿Acaso es por mí?, yo no te voy a hacer nada, y no soy como me pintan en la escuela, tengo sentimientos y no soy un cubo de hielo, bueno si, pero solo un poco-. Menciono el mientras se sentaba en la silla de mi tocador, y me miraba de forma intensa.

-No podría asegurar que lo que dice sea verdad, pero bueno, solo usted sabe como es y como quieres que lo vean los demás-. Mencione con una seguridad que jamás había tenido, quizás era la emoción de tenerlo al frente de mi, hablándome que hizo que de una manera u otra, me llenara de valentía.

-Sabes, eres como mi hermana te describió, eres diferente a todas las demás, además nadie había tenido la gran gentileza de decirme lo que tu me acabas de decir, ¿te gustaría acompañarme a mí y a mi hermana al juego final de la preparatoria?-. Preguntó, yo le respondí con un si, lo mire y no pude sonrojarme, me miro extrañado pero no me pregunto el porque de mis sonrojos, y gracias a Dios, no lo hizo el final de la tarde me la pase conversando con Sasuke y Hinata.

El gran día había llegado, yo estaba junto a Hinata apoyando a Sasuke que se veía muy bien, el partido dio inicio y los Halcones, como se llamaba nuestro equipo estaba ganando, el juego llego a su fin y los chicos ganaron, Sasuke estaba muy feliz, salio corriendo hacia nosotras y abrazo a su hermana, luego se acerco a mi y me abrazo, después nos separamos un poco, pero alguien se lanzo sobre el, era Karin, la capitana de las porristas, vi. Como lo besaba, sentí mi corazón comprimirse y decidí salir de ese lugar, yo se no tenia derecho a reclamarle nada, Sasuke y yo solo éramos conocidos, simples allegados.

Verlo con Karin me había dolido, pero debía entender de una buena vez que Sasuke Uchiha era un amor prohibido, el jamás se fijaría en mi, me detuve en un bosque mientras las lágrimas caían como cantaros de mis ojos, Hinata se acerco a mi y me abrazo, no me pregunto nada solo me abrazaba porque mi llanto no cesaba y cada vez era mas ahogado, me dolía el corazón, y solo llorando podía sacarlo. Cuando llegamos a la casa lo primero que hice fue encerrarme en mi cuarto, Hinata me entendió y decidió dejarme sola, pase toda la noche llorando, hasta que mis ojos se cerraron para descansar.

Al día siguiente sentí pasos en mi cuarto, lentos que abrían estrepitosamente las grandes cortinas de mi cuarto, Hinata se tiro en mi cama.

-Amiga, me entere que tendremos una fiesta hoy en la casa para celebrar la victoria de los Halcones, será una fiesta de disfraces, levántate debemos prepararnos, iremos al centro compraremos disfraces, maquillajes, perfumes, tendremos un día ajetreado apúrate-. Me movió, la vi. Estaba radiante, una tierna sonrisa en sus labios, pero yo no tenia sinceramente ganas de hacer nada.

-No me importa Hinata, para que comprar disfraces si ya lo tengo puesto, para que ir si el estará con ella, quieres que se me parta el alma, mejor me quedo aquí escondida, nadie así vera al patito feo-. Menciono mientras sentía que las lágrimas querían salir de nuevo de mis ojos.

-¡Ya basta!, amiga que es lo que te pasa, tu eres hermosa y hoy te lo haré saber, mi hermano quedara boquiabierto con lo hermosa que vas a quedar, y todos los que te han tratado mal, quedaran sorprendidos, además no le daremos el gusto de verte caída, al contrario les demostraremos lo hermosa que palabras habían ilusionada mi frágil corazón, decidí levantarme todos conocerían a Sakura, a la niña que tanto habían maltratado.

Me bañe y me vestí rápido, salimos de compras, caminábamos todas la tiendas, Hinata se veía feliz a cada tienda que entrábamos comprábamos todo el almacén, compramos joyas, perfumes, ropa interior y exterior, después me llevo a una peluquería de ahí saldría la nueva Sakura.

Después de salir de la peluquería, entramos a una boutique de disfraces, a Hinata le encanto uno muy hermoso, era un vestido rosado claro, con pequeños bordados en fucsia, se compro unas alas rosadas y una mascara fucsia, se veía tan hermosa parecía toda una princesa. Llego mi turno y no sabia que escoger, para mi sorpresa mi amiga Hinata ya me lo había escogido, un hermoso vestido blanco perlado con toques brillantes, unas zapatillas plateadas y una hermosa mascara plateada.

Llegamos a casa completamente llenas de bolsas, pero eso ahora no era lo importante teníamos exactamente dos hora para cambiarnos, primero comenzamos con Hinata, la ayude a vestir, a arreglar su cabello, quedo muy hermosa. Después de una hora acabamos con ella, y comenzó a ayudarme a mí, primero me ayudo a colocarme el hermoso vestido, después arreglo mi cabello, dejándolo sueltos con algunos diminutos accesorios plateados, me coloco un pequeño broche que parecían unas alas.

-Sakura estas hermosa, estoy segura que todos los que te trataron mal, hoy quedaran boquiabiertos pasaste de un triste y solitario patito feo a una hermosa y radiante cisne-. Esas palabras habían hecho saltar de alegría mi corazón, mientras mi amiga sonreía.

-Es la hora, son las 11:50 de la noche y mi hermoso cisne renacerá a las 12:00 en punto, tengo todo planeado, estas capas ayudaran, el dj colocara una hermosa canción mientras nosotras entramos.

Decidimos entrar por la puerta principal, las luces se apagaron y una luz radiante apuntaba hacia nosotras, las capas nos hacían ver misteriosas, todas las mirabas apuntaban hacia nosotras, Hinata fue la primera en quitarse su capa, para dejar a todos los hombres boquiabiertos, caminaba con porte y elegancia mientras la luz se iba con ella y yo quedaba a oscuras, todos se abrían a su paso, llego hasta el micrófono.

-Hola a todos hoy les contare un cuento, una dulce y amable joven era maltratada todos los días en su escuela, ella no era muy agraciada a la vista, pero tenia una alma tan pura que hasta las mas hermosas la envidiaban, un día se encontró con su hada madrina, ella la ayudo vencer sus miedos, la llamaban patito feo, pero no sabían que ese patito era tan dulce que cada vez que la maltrataban herían su corazón. El hada madrina ayudo al triste patito feo. Y hoy señoritas, jovencitos, les presento a mi patito feo que se convirtió en el más hermoso y radiante cisne-. Las luces se volvieron sobre mí, camine aun con la capa puesta hasta llegar hasta donde estaba Hinata.

-Les presento al hermoso cisne de quien les hablo-. Hinata dejo caer mi capa, todo quedaron sorprendidos. Sasuke me miro fijamente.

-Imagino que querrán saber quien es ella, cierto?-. Pregunto Hinata señalándome a lo que todos los presentes sonrieron

Esta vez decidí hablar yo.

-No se acuerdan, soy a la que decían patito feo, a la que humillaban todos lo días, a la que maltrataban sin razón alguna-. Dije mientras los veía firmemente, Hinata me había enseñado mucho, y había aprendido a que no debo dejarme humillar de nadie, debía amarme tal y como soy, sin importar los demás. Todos estaban sorprendidos pero una voz los saco de su trance.

-Tu crees que porque te maquillaron, te cambiaron, te arreglaron, crees que algún chico se fijara en ti, por favor no seas ilusa-. Dijo Karin cargada de odio.

Eso me había desarmado un poco, sus palabras iban cargadas de odio y desprecio, cuando retome confianza para responder su insulto una voz conocida por todos se me adelanto.

-Yo estoy seguro que si Karin, ella es hermosa mas de lo que lo era antes, mi hermana tiene razón, Sakura a sufrido mucho no les niego que cuando comencé a conocerla pensaba que era mala persona, pero con el paso del tiempo me fui dando cuenta que era todo lo contrario, era la mas hermosa de las chicas, con su dulzura y su ternura me enamoro, y hoy me hayo loquito por ella-. Esa declaración de los labios del hombre que amaba, me hicieron sonrojar y mi corazón latía mas fuerte que nunca.

-Se que te hice sufrir y te pido perdón, no me merezco tu amor, pero solo pido una disculpa-. Sasuke me había dicho todo esto, no podía creerlo, estaba frente a mi, esperando expectante mi respuesta, me acerque a el, le acaricie la mejilla, y lo acerque a mi, lo bese tiernamente con todo el amor del mundo, mientras sentía que todos aplaudían, Karin salio corriendo rabiosa, Hinata vino hacia nosotros y nos abrazo.

-Te amo, mi hermoso cisne-. Me susurro al oído mientras un gran sonrojo, teñía mis ya sonrojada cara, y veía como aquel hombre se reía de mi inusuales sonrojos, su sonrisa arrogante y orgullosa, eso era lo que hacia que mi Sasuke, fuera tan especial.

-Y yo te amo a ti, -. Respondí sonrojada a lo que el me abrazo y me susurro.-Eso ya lo se-. Sonrió prepotente y altivo, amaba esa parte del, el era tan distinto, sabía lo orgulloso que era, pero aun así, decirme todo eso delante de los demás fue algo que me desarmo por completo.

Me volvió a besar pero esta vez, fue un beso que me demostró que mi príncipe no solo sentía amor por mí, sino otra cosa….

Ese día nunca lo olvidare fue el día que pase de ser un triste patito feo a un hermoso cisne, y sobre todo me quede con el mas hermoso príncipe de todos, con Mi príncipe, mi amado Sasuke.


End file.
